Toby Grace
Toby Grace is currently a focal character of Saving Grace. His heritage connects him to both the Grace and Forrester families. Biography 1987 - 1991 Toby Grace was born in 1987, the first child of Mackenzie Forrester and Vernon Grace during their controversial relationship. Mackenzie and Vernon married in 1991 following the birth of Toby's brother, Brock, and the family left Graceland to begin a new life together. 2004 - 2009 Seventeen-year-old Toby returned with his family, now including sister Verona, for the weddings of his aunt Cecilia Grace, uncle Thomas Forrester, and grandfather William Grace. Fresh out of high school, Toby is shown to have developed a close relationship with his father and a strained relationship with his mother due to pressure Mackenzie puts on him. Developing a connection to William, Toby elects, with his parents' permission, to stay in Graceland and attend college in his grandfather's care. Toby would grow close to his uncle, William Grace, Jr., during this time, learning elements of the law and corporate business from him and his grandfather. He was a source of comfort to his grandfather and his wife, Lisa Bathe, following the kidnap and presumed death of their daughter, Lola Grace. Toby continued his collegiate pursuits and developed a contentious relationship with his first cousin once removed, Bliss Forrester, over their conflicting work ethics and personalities. Toby's life changed dramatically in 2008. During his twenty-first birthday party, he met the younger Jade Casper, and they developed a rapport that was condemned by his grandfather and Jade's uncle Sludge. After consummating their relationship, Jade discovered that she was pregnant, shocking Toby; feeling pressured, he proposed, and the two married before the birth of their daughter, Rosalie Grace II. Jade fell in love with Toby and their idyllic life, but as college graduation drew closer, Toby felt continually trapped in the relationship and with Jade. Falling into alcohol abuse, Vernon returns to advise him to stick to his responsibilities. Bliss, having run into her own troubles, presents another option: flee town with her to escape their responsibilities. In an alcohol-induced stupor, Toby agrees; after signing divorce papers drawn up by Carter Hayden, Toby flees Graceland with Bliss, leaving Brock to swoop in on Jade and Rosalie. 2011 Learning that Brock had proposed to Jade, Toby returns to town in 2011 to stop the marriage, distrustful of Brock's intentions. However, he has continued down his path of alcohol abuse, and when faced with the chance to step up for his family, he is once more unable to do so. After being encouraged to seek help by his grandfather, Toby once more leaves town. 2017 Now sober, Toby returns to town again in 2017 to aid Mackenzie after she is named CEO of the Grace Corporation. He connects with Katilyn Cochran, who had grown close to his grandfather during an internship, and expresses regret that he couldn't attend William's funeral, but knew William would've supported his staying in rehab. Despite Toby's strong business mind and his keen work ethic, his stressful relationship with Mackenzie and the pressure she puts on him causes Toby to once more begin faltering. Although supported by his half-aunt Wendy Grace, Mackenzie, not knowing how to properly aid Toby, transfers him to a Canadian branch to avoid scandal. 2019 - Toby returns in 2019 as a more seasoned adult with a much firmer grip on his sobriety. He resumes a friendship with Katilyn and supports Wendy after a failed engagement to Kenny Washington, a Grace lawyer, causes her to leave town. Resuming a high-level position at Grace, Toby develops a personal and professional rivalry with Kenny. Toby susses out Grace worker Eli Gremlin as a spy planted by Richard Sapphire of Sapphire Enterprises, a powerful conglomerate that has established camp in Graceland. This action earns more respect and trust from Mackenzie, and helps the two mend their relationship, while cementing Toby's distaste towards the Sapphire clan. In 2021, Toby learns that Mackenzie plans on selling Grace Corporation to Sapphire to make a huge profit. Toby is aghast at this handling of his grandfather's legacy, and implores his mother to reconsider, as she had been trusted to preserve it; Mackenzie unwilling to budge, Toby, aided by Katilyn and aunts Wendy and Hazel Grace, sets out on a quest to secure 51% of the public company's shares to become the majority shareholder and veto the sale. William Grace, Jr. and Dominick Landers, a former Grace worker, come to his aid and connect him to enough family members and stockholders to earn 48% of shares, unable to match the company's 49%. However, Katilyn uncovers that she is actually a daughter of William Grace, and entitled to 3% of the company's shares; gifting them to Toby, Toby assumes the role as majority shareholder and vetoes the sale, earning the ire of Mackenzie and the respect of Richard. Instituting himself as CEO, Toby runs Mackenzie out of town so she can avoid her own scandal. As CEO, Toby privatizes Grace once more and focuses on bringing the Grace family back to the company, surrounding himself with Hazel, Katilyn, and Wendy in high-ranking positions. Toby also brings aboard Hazel's husband, Jake Wonder, alongside Marcus Sloane, Dominick, and Kenny, whom Toby still holds a rivalry with, despite he and Wendy becoming engaged once again. The relationship is further strained when Richard uses Kenny's brother, Terry, to steal corporate secrets, causing distrust and Toby threatening to fire Kenny. Wendy's love for Kenny, and Toby's love for her, inspires the two to try and reconcile their differences, an attempt blown asunder when Jade returns to town. Jade reveals that, after she had left Graceland in 2015, she and Kenny were married and he was a father to Rosalie. Two love triangles develop with Jade and Kenny at their centers; Kenny and Wendy's love prevails, however, and the two are married in 2023. Despite tensions from Toby having walked out on their family 14 years ago, both of their personal growths in the meanwhile, and their natural chemistry, draws the Jade and Toby close again. Grace employee Veronica Giovanna helps Toby to establish an Italian branch of the company, and he enlists Hazel and Jake to help establish it. To fill the void by their transfer, he promotes Katilyn's now-husband, Marcus Sloane, and invites Brock to return to town as well to join the family business. Unbeknownst to him, Brock continues harboring obsessive romantic feelings for Jade, and plots to ruin Toby's burgeoning reconciliation with her. The company faces scandal when it is revealed that Lola Grace is still alive, having been raised by her late kidnapper Chuck Taylor, and that Danielle Wilder, Richard's daughter-in-law, is another long-lost daughter of William. Instead of making a claim at the Grace empire, Danielle and her husband, Steven Sapphire, begin plotting their own ways to usurp both Grace and Sapphire, creating a dangerous rival for Toby and Wendy. Toby finds another threat to the Grace fortune after inviting half-uncle Ryan Grace to the fold: Ryan's mother, Raquel Blair. Having grown consistently closer, Jade and Toby give in and sleep with each other one night. Redoubling his efforts, Brock successfully destroys their newfound trust through manipulating the two, and soon sleeps with Jade himself. Brock and Jade become engaged, and Jade soon discovers that she is pregnant, unsure which brother is the father. Her pregnancy draws up old memories for Jade and Toby, and despite Brock's best efforts, he is unable to keep them apart from each other; not content with marriage, Brock aims to sever Jade and Toby's relationship completely. After Jade gives birth to Wyatt Grace, a DNA test confirms Toby as the child's father. Angry, Brock brings Toby to the hospital roof at gunpoint, prepared to kill him so Brock can have Jade for himself. The timely intervention of Katilyn and P.I. Louis P. Disher saves Toby's life, and Brock, with nowhere to turn, attempts to kill himself instead. Toby physically engages Brock to stop him, and the two struggle before Brock finally and tearfully agrees to seek help. Vernon returns to town to help get his sons back on their feet and Brock and Jade's engagement is ended, leaving the door open for her and Toby to come together again. Toby additionally supports Katilyn, after Marcus' deranged sister Samantha Ryan causes her to miscarry, and Wendy, following trouble in the wake of Terry's permanent relocation to town. Jade and Toby formally reunite as a family during her recovery from childbirth. After Brock's return from therapy, he reveals to Jade that, in his plot to destroy Toby, he discovered a woman with a secretive connection to Toby named Sasha Vicario. Flying internationally, they are unable to track her down, but Sasha, catching on to them, follows them back to town with her son Bartley, claiming him to be Toby's. Toby reveals to Brock and Jade that he had met Sasha during his most recent stint in rehab but the two had never sept together. A DNA test reveals that Bartley is, however, a Grace, leaving Toby paternally responsible for the child. He, Brock, and Jade seek out to uncover the truth, while Danielle, recognizing Sasha as a sorority sister from her college days, plants a story that she and Sasha are twins so that she and Steven can get close and uncover the truth themselves. Sasha, however, remains coy, to Toby's ire.